Sparks Fly
by SaaLiiieK
Summary: They needed to part ways. But Takumi wouldn't allow Misaki to think they would never meet again. One-shot that might turn into a chapter story.


**Hello there! **

**I'm finally proud to say that I finished my first Maid-sama! fic. I took some time to finish it, with school and social life, the extra-time I usually use to write disappears; and writer's block does not help a lot either. This was a random idea that crossed my mind one day, my lil'sis was listening to Taylor Swift's "Sparks Fly", and I suddenly came up with a story... sort of. The idea was to make it a one-shot, but now that it's "finished" I'm starting to have second thoughts on making it a two-shot, maybe I might even upload three chapters, who knows, I'm _thinking _on doing it, but I'm not so sure yet. **

**So..on with the story... I'll ramble a bit more at the end of the story...**

**Oh! Almost forgot! I apologize in advance if you find any mistakes, I had to upload this in a rush. And English is not my native language, so I'm not sure if there are many mistakes. If you want, you can point them out, I'll be grateful, and I you don't, please just ignore them.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maid-sama! or any of its characters. Sorry to disappoint you. :(**

* * *

><p>Young love, people usually call it dumb or simply not real, "no one's first love never last" they say. Even Shakespeare once said that young lovers never truly loved with their heart, but with their eyes. But for them, it was different, love had arrived unexpectedly for them; falling for a person the way they had was a thought that had never crossed their minds, and they didn't even expect it to. But they had; he from the moment she told him the reason she was working at the cafe, and the exact moment that she fell for him was unknown, but she fell slowly, as events and moments passed by. At the beginning she wouldn't admit it, he confessed to her more than once, and she just brushed it off as a joke; but he knew better, he was watching her fall for him every day, and no matter how long it would take, he would patiently wait for her to finally admit it. And when she did, it was unexpected, but it was perfect, and it had been much better than what he had imagined. He asked her to be his, to be in a deeper relationship with him, and she said yes, tough not directly, but it still filled him with so much joy. He knew that, in order to stay together, they would have to go through some difficulties. But he was prepared to face them, as long as he had her by his side; and he would risk it all, but not her, anything but her. Few years passed, they finished high school and started college, on their first year, and she moved into his apartment, they were now each part of the other, in many ways. But life, being as hard and heavy as it is, brought them pain. His family had called and requested for him to go to England, he had refused at first, but they threatened to destroy everything he held close to his heart, which was, of course, she. So, obliged to follow his "family's" instructions, he made a pledge with her; he would come back, for sure, so she shall wait for him till it happens, and she will. He would leave on the last day September, right after her birthday. Days passed, and they both became even gloomier every passing moment. One morning, he woke early and went out, but not before he placed a loving kiss on her forehead. She woke up an hour later to find empty his side on the bed, growing a little sacred that he had already left her; she rushed out of the bedroom and searched through the entire apartment, to find herself alone in it. She sat on the couch, not being able to stand anymore, she closed her eyes, and felt a single tear trace along her cheek, the only tear she needed to start crying harder, it had downed into her, he was gone, and didn't even allowed her to say goodbye. She felt broken and more blood than ever, side grabbed a pillow from the couch and hugged it to her chest, feeling the need to hug something, or someone. She buried her face on the pillow, to find it smelling strongly of him, she stayed like that for what seemed like forever, she just cried, so she couldn't listen when the front door opened, neither she heard when someone dropped to the ground what seemed liked grocery bags. But she did noticed when she was suddenly wrapped by a familiar pair of arms. Her eyed widened.<br>- "T-takumi?" - she asked with choked voice.  
>-"Shh.. It's okay now."<br>-"I-i thought y-you.."  
>-"I know, I know, I'm sorry. I should have let you a note or something - he said, hugging her tighter, burying her face on her shoulder."<br>-"Where were you? -she asked, trying to calm down. He hadn't left; he was here right in front of her, holding her close to him."  
>-"The store, I was out of the town for a while, they didn't had what I needed on the store across the street, so.. I'm so sorry for scaring you, Misaki, really." - he apologized. He said leaning back a bit to be able to look into her eyes. He smiled softly and pressed their noses together, never breaking his glance. - "It's okay. I'm not going anywhere."<p>

-"At least not yet, right?" - she said, a broken smile tracing her lips.

-"We'll be back together before you notice, I promise."- he placed a hand on a side of her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

-"I just hope you're right"-she leaned into him and pressed her face against his chest; he wrapped his arms around her and held her close for a while before she talked again -"What did you bought at the grocery store?"-she asked, trying to keep a conversation between them.

-"Just some things I needed to make dinner tonight."- he answered.

-"Dinner? Why? What are we celebrating?"-she asked, confused.

He chuckled a bit before breaking into a fit of laughter that made her separate from him to look at his face, slightly annoyed.

-"What's so funny to you now, Alien?"-she asked, glaring at him

-"You, of course."-he simply stated. Her look of confusion and even more annoyance made him explain himself better. -"Misa-chan, can you tell me what day is today?"-he asked her teasingly.

-"Well, of course, today is...no..wait..today IS... Ugh! What can't I remember a simple thing as the date?"- she was flustered. He took her by the chin and made her look at him.

-"Today, my dear Misaki, is September 29th"-he said a mocking smile on his face.

-"What? That's not possible; we must be at least in July or something. There's no way we're on September already."-she panicked and took her cellphone out of her pocket, after a glance ta the screen she placed it back and looked at Takumi, confused.

-"Happy Birthday Misa-chan."-he said, pecking her nose.-"Now, I'll go make dinner. Sleep for a while if you want, it won't take very long anyway."- he stood up and walked to the kitchen.

-"Alien"-Misaki muttered. She walked to the window and stared at the city lights, watching the cars pass by absent-mindlessly, sinking into her thoughts.

Misaki knew that if today was her birthday, then he would leave tomorrow morning. The thought made her heart clench, a pained expression graced her face; she would miss him terribly. The day that he told her he was leaving the morning after her birthday, she had been gloomy all day, and he had repeatedly told her how sorry he was, and that he would come back as soon as he could. He pledged her that when he came back, he would make it up to her for all the time they were apart; she had accepted his promise, saying that he would have to pay if he didn't keep it, he chuckled at her, but then he hugged her tightly and in a whisper, told her he agreed.

-"Ayuzawa"-she snapped out of her thoughts to look at who was calling her name. She found Takumi poking his head out of the kitchen door.-"Food is served, you can come now if you want."-he said, smiling gently at her.

-"Okay."-she left her spot by the window to walk inside the kitchen.

-"Your plate is right on the counter."-he told her from the sink, where he was washing the pot in which he cooked.

-"Mind if we eat in the living-room?"-she asked.

-"Sure, you go first, I'll be right there."-he answered before he reached for a towel to dry his hands.

Misaki grabbed her plate and walked to the living-room, she sat down on the couch and placed her plate on her lap and started eating, a moment after, Takumi walked in and sat next to her. They both ate in silence for a few minutes before placing both plates on the coffee table. Then he turned to her, smirking.

-"Ready for your birthday gift? Wanna come with me and get it?"-he said, using his teasing tone-"Or perhaps you want me to give it to you right here? Hm?"-he asked, slowly getting closer to her.

-"PERVERT!"-Misaki flushed red and tried to push him away.-"Don't get too close to me Alien!"

-"Really Misa-chan? You don't want the birthday gift I so hardly made just for you?"-he got even closer to her face, teasing her even more.

-"NO!"-she screamed-"I don't want your perverted gifts, idiot!"

-"Okay, okay."-he pouted-"Misa-chan does not need to scream like that."

-"What?"

-"But there are indeed other ways in which you could scream, you know?"-he told her with a teasing smirk on his face.

-"NO THANK YOU!"-she finally pushed him away and stood up, standing out of his reach.

He chuckled at her for a while before motioning her to sit; when she refused his smile grew a bit wider. -"Come on Misa-chan, I promise not to do it again"- he told her-"now, come sit"-he patted the space next to him on the couch.

Misaki observed him for a while before deciding that he would keep his word. She walked to the couch and sat again next to him.

-"See? It wasn't that bad"-he told her-"now getting to the real gift."-he said while standing up and walking again to the kitchen.

-"You didn't have to get me a present."-she said.

-"Why wouldn't I? It's your birthday. And you are my girlfriend. I believe it's the usual thing to do when it's your girlfriend's birthday, you get her a present."-he answered her from wherever he was in the kitchen.-"Besides, I don't mind. I actually _want_ to give you a present."

-"Still, is unnecessary."

-"No it's not. It's your birthday, you must have a gift."-he kept telling her.

-"Whatever you say."-she gave in.

-"You'll love it anyway."-he assured her.

-"I can't wait, for it."-she said, some sarcasm on her voice.

-"Close your eyes, Misaki."-he told her from his place in the kitchen. She did as told.

-"Alright, they're closed."-she couldn't help but wonder what gift Takumi would come up with this time. She heard him walk closer until he was standing right in front of her.

-"Open them"-he ordered her.

When she opened her eyes, the first thing she could see was the color Red, everything was Red. Then she realized he was holding a rose.

-"Happy Birthday, Misaki."- he said, smiling.

-"A rose?"-she asked him, taking it from his hands and getting it closer to her nose taking in the scent.

-"You like simple gifts, don't you? I thought it would be perfect. Don't you like it?"-he asked her.

-"Of course I do."-she smiled sweetly at him.-"Thank you, Takumi. I love it."-she leaned in to place a shy kiss on his cheek, her face flushed red.

-"I'm glad you do."-he smiled back. Then she noticed something..

-"Why has it not bloomed yet?"-she curiously asked.

-"Well, you'll have to figure that out. Just wait till it blooms"-he answered her, taking one petal between his index and thumb.

-"Okay, if you say so."-she looked at him and saw him look longingly at the rose.

Then, he suddenly took the rose away from her hands and placed it on the coffee table; he turned to her and hugged her closely, burying his nose in her hair, taking in the scent of her shampoo. She froze for a moment, but hugged him back awkwardly.

-"We're running out of time, Misaki."-he muttered.

-"I know."-she answered faintly.

-"I'm going to miss you too much."-he said, hugging her even tighter.

-"I know."

-"I'll be back, Misaki. I promise, no matter how long it takes, I'll be back."-he pledged to her.

-"I know."- she couldn't say anything else, she just didn't knew what to tell him.

-"Please wait for me, Misaki."-he asked her.

-"I will"-she answered.

He separated from her to look into her eyes, taking her face into his hands. They stared at each other's eyes for a while. He caressed her left cheek with his thumb and she leaned into his touch, taking his hand in hers.

-"I love you, Misaki."-he told her. She hesitated for a second, but was able to say it.

-"I love you, Takumi."-she answered back. He smiled softly before leaning in and closing the gap between their lips.

That kiss had something in it that lacked in any other kisses they had shared before. They were aware that this was probably the last kiss that they would ever share for a very long and undetermined time, and they wanted to make it as memorable as possible. The moment itself was perfect; both lovers poured all of their feelings into that kiss, trying to leave their love printed on one another, so that it would last for as long as they were apart. But human needs were still primordial to everyone, including the perverted alien and the demon prez, so they separated, with their foreheads touching, their eyes still closed, trying to catch their breaths again. The first one to recover was Takumi, he opened his eyes and stared at the girl in front of him for a few seconds before he pecked her nose lightly, and then her eyes, which opened right away. They stayed like that for a moment, enjoying each other's closeness, before a yawn coming from Misaki interrupted the eye contact.

-"I should walk you home now, it's late."-he said, getting up from the couch.

-"Yeah... Mom must be getting nervous by now."-she also got up and walked to gather her bag and the rose.

He walked to the front door and opened it for her, letting her pass first; after she was out he closed the door and started walking next to her. On their way to her house there wasn't much talking, but they held hands all the way, trying to at least try to be as closer as they could on these very last moments they had. Almost without them noticing it, they were already in front of her home. He turned to her and hugged her close, burying his nose on her shoulder, trying to take in her scent, memorizing it as much as he could. She did the same by pressing her nose into the front of his shirt.

-"Promise me we'll meet again, please."-she almost begged, her voice muffled by his shirt.

-"We will Misaki, I promise. I'll come back for you. I would never leave you here. You're mine, I won't hand you over to anyone else, and I just won't allow that. It doesn't matter what it takes, I'll come back."-he told, trying to reassure her. -"I love you, Misaki."

-"I-i love you too, T-takumi."-she stuttered a bit, but she was able to say it right.

-"This is not goodbye; I want you to know that. We'll be together again soon."-he told her.

-"I know. I'm gonna miss you."-she said.

-"I'll miss you too; you don't know how much I will."-he answered her.

-"We'll see each other soon, then."-Misaki said, separating a bit from him.

-"Before you know it, I promise."-he kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger a bit before stepping away from her. -"Bye, Misa-chan."

-"Goodbye, Alien."-she answered, a small, sad smile gracing her lips.

He gave her one last smile before turning around, he walked away from her house. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind, he forgot to tell Misaki something, and he turned around again, hoping to see her still standing there. But she wasn't, she had already gone inside, he felt disappointed, but decided it could wait until next time. He resumed walking towards his apartment, disappearing through the darkness of the empty street.

-"I wonder what your answer will be, Misaki?"-Takumi whispered to himself.

_Don't be dismayed at goodbyes. _

_A farewell is necessary before you can meet again. _

_And meeting again, after moments or lifetime, is certain for those who are friends. _

_~Richard Bach_

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me how was it? Did you like it? Yes? No? Why? <strong>

**You can tell me whatever you want, constructive criticism is kindly appreciated. I'm in search for a beta-reader, if can tell me about someone who's interested I would be grateful.**

**Tell me if I should make it longer, add more chapters. If I do, I would write about their reunion and their life after it. (I think I will anyway, the ending is not satisfying at all. Sorry about that.)**

**Thank you so much for reading and please review!**


End file.
